


Why did I fall for you and your girlfriend?

by LionXiaoLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Genderbend Sun, Lion Faunas Yang, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains Yuri, A gender bend Sun Wukong Known as Sunny, and A Lion Faunas Yang/ Yang is badly in love with Blake, and the news of Blake and Sunny are now dating has hurt her. Yang also starts to hang out with Sunny more then before. Now Yang has fallen for both girls will they both love her back, or is Yang doomed to be hurt by the 2 she has fallen for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for Beta's and co-writers.
> 
> This is going to be my biggest writing project so help will be needed ^.^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted chapter 3 yet but I'm sort of made it a personal mission to rewrite the first two chapters. So with out further ado I bring you the new and improved chapter one. And please reviews are always welcome so don't be shy.

Chapter 1: The News (Rewritten)

Ruby and her sister the lion faunas Yang were currently playing on there 3ds in there dorm room. A new game came out and they were both playing it together the game was called Grimm Hunter Ultimate 4. And they were currently hunting a dragon known as Gore Magala.

"Rubes watch out" Yang tells her sister while mashing away at the controls.

"I know" Ruby answers back as she dodges gore's attack with in the game.

The room was filled with game noises, slashing, smashing, explosions and Gore's roars.

That is when Weiss returned from the library from studying.

"Yes I've mounted it" says Ruby in happiness as she continues playing. Unaware that Weiss is looking at them both with an annoyed expression.

"I'll chop off it's tail" Yang says as the monster falls over struggling to get up.

"I'll go for the head" says Ruby as the double team the creature.

Weiss's head looked about ready to explode, and well she did.

"What are you two dolts doing, we have a test in four days." She yells at the two. Ruby flinched and looked towards Weiss completely ignoring the game. Luckily Gore Magala flew into a new area.

Yang completely ignored Weiss and went after the monster.

"Sorry Weiss, I got distracted... See this new game came out today..." Ruby say's trying to defend herself and her sister.

"I don't want to hear it" weiss says pinching the bridge between her noise she sighed. "You can play it tonight but right now you have to study come along Ruby" Weiss says a lot more calmed down since Ruby was doing her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Alright" Ruby says putting her game in sleep mode she followed Weiss out the door to the library.

"Yes mission accomplished" yang says looking up and finally noticing Ruby's absence.

"Wait what?" Yang asked herself completely dumbfounded. Her lion ears perked up as she remembered the ice princess came back. Rubes must of gone with her or something.

Yang was about to start a new mission when she heard the door open she looked towards the door to see Blake entering the room holding Sunny's hand.

When Yang saw this she felt her heart tore in two. She has had feelings for blake since a little while into there partnership as huntresses in training. Seeing her hold the monkey faunas hand hurt a lot. But Yang didn't show it she put up a face and smiled like everything was alright.

"Having fun you two" Yang says nonchalantly as she continues to play her game.

Sunny reconigsed the sounds coming from the handheld console and smiled coming up to the lion faunas and looking at the ds screen.

"Is that Grimm Hunter 4?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Yang answers happily "Rubes and I got it today"

"Maybe I should join you two in a hunt sometime" Sunny says happily

Yang paused for a moment her lion ears flicked towards the monkey faunas.

"You have it too?"

"Yes" she answers as she returned to Blake's side.

"So kitty cat, what bring's you and monkey girl here, I thought you'd be reading in the library especially because of the test?"

Blake looked a little annoyed by the nickname but smiled anyway.

"I'm actually here to tell everyone something but your the only one here."

"Fire away" yang says while upgrading her equipment in the game.

"Well, Sunny and I are dating" Blake says happily.

Yang paused for a moment and looked close to tears but you had to be looking for less then a second because yang placed a facade back on her face. Looking at them and smiling she says, "congratulations you two."

Blake smiles "Thank you Yang, I'd knew you would accept us"

"Well we're off to tell the others see ya Yang" says Sunny as her and blake exited the room.

Yang turned off her game as tears sprang freely down her face. You would think she would be angry but no she was hurt and felt broken.

Yang wrote a note and headed out the door. To the one place that will help her forget.

Junior's Bar.


	2. Junior's Club (Rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has decided to stay at Junior's club, Ruby is Worried, and Sunny knows that Yang's Smile was fake...

Chapter 2:

Having arrived at her destination. Yang parked bumblebee in the side alley way. Her and Junior had a rocky start at first but after awhile they become good friends. Yang get's free drinks and a place to stay free of charge when needed. And Junior gets one of the best body guards when someone decides to cause trouble at his club.

Yang sat at the bar. Junior working as the bartender for tonight.

"Let me guess Blondie, your order is a strawberry sunrise, no ice, and with a little umbrella?" He says confidently

Yang chuckles lightly "not this time Junior. I'll Just have a beer."

Junior looked curious "a beer? Alright but last I checked you didn't like beer." He says getting the beer anyway.

"I don't, but I'm not drinking for the taste tonight" yang says looking at the pint.

"Ahh, alright Blondie, just so you know you have me and the twins if you ever feel like talking, but right now do what you need to do" he says not wanting to pry information out of the brawler.

"Thanks Junior." Yang says "do you happen to have a place for me to crash for a few days?"

"I thought you might ask that" junior says grabbing a set of keys out of his pocket. "Room 3" he says handing the keys to the hotel room. Yes junior has hotel rooms in the upper levels of his club who would have known.

"Thanks Junior, your the best." Yang says taking her first drink of many that night.

Meanwhile Blake had returned to her dorm room to find Ruby, there fearless leader, with a worried look on her face.

"What's up?" Blake asks noticing the note in Ruby's hand.

"Yang's gone out and she doesn't know when she will be back." Ruby answers

Weiss steps out of the bathroom obviously having finished her shower.

"She'll be fine Ruby" Weiss says trying to make her secret crush feel better. "It's Yang we are talking about here, she can punch a giant mech into pieces. She'll be fine."

"But what if..." Ruby starts but is cut off by Blake.

"Weiss is right, Ruby there is no need to worry. Our lioness will be back before you know it." She adds

"Okay" Ruby says quietly feeling a little better with the help of her team mates.

In team SSSN's room, Sunny lies on her bed looking up to the ceiling. She was thinking about her and Blake's interaction with Yang today. Something felt off about the lion faunas she didn't seem like herself, And that smile was fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ruby is concerned, Weiss is concerned because Ruby is concerned. And Yang is getting wasted what a great start to this story XD and Sunny is showing that she's a lot smarter then she seems.
> 
> well cya guys next time.


	3. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So finally here is chapter 3. I've rewritten the first two chapters if you want to read them or not it's up to you. and sorry Monster hunter and larp has been keeping me busy latelly so without further ado here is chapter 3. hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: the Search

It's been two days since Yang's disappearance and everyone was getting worried. Ruby most of all was fearing the worst.

"We have to go look for her." Ruby says to the small search party she has gathered. The search party consisting of Blake, Weiss, and herself as well as Jaune, Phyrra, Nora, Ren, Sunny and Neptune.

"Jaune and I will check Vales Shopping district and see if we spot her" says Pyhrra concern in her voice.

"Me and Ren will check will check the dark and creepy back allays of Vale." Says Nora determination in her voice.

"I will scout out any possible White Fang hide outs and investigate in case she was captured" Blake says seriously.

"Neptune and I will check vales nightclubs" says Sunny with unusually serious voice and face.

"And I will stay back here with Ruby in case she returns here while you guys are away" says weiss consoling Ruby by holding her hand.

They all began the search going to there designated searching zones. But just before leaving Blake pulled Sunny aside to talk.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked having noticed Sunny's change of mood since this morning.

"Yeah I'm fine Blake, I'm just worried about Yang, last time we saw her she didn't seem like herself." Sunny says having noticed Yang's change.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked curious.

"She seemed, sad and that smile she gave us the other day was fake." Sunny says concern on her face.

Blake's bow flattens on her head. " I should of realized." She says quietly.

"Good luck" sunny says giving her a peck on the lips before chasing after Neptune to catch up.

Yang was lying in her bed in the hotel room. Empty beer cans scattered around the floor. She had a hangover her lion tail laid limply over the side of the bed. Mealine and Miltia tried offering her some company last night a way to let off some steam and to have the warmth of some cuddles afterwards, but Yang declined. Her heart still belonged to a certain cat faunas, so she just went back alone.

I don't know how long I can keep going like this are they worried about me? She thinks to herself as she waits for the painkillers to kick in.

Sunny and Neptune were taking a lunch break and eating at the simple wok.

"Come on man, you've been to a club with her before. Try and remember where it is." Says sunny trying to jog her friends memory.

"Hey all I remember from that night is that motorbike, lot's of guns being aimed at us, some guy who owed her a drink, some really cute twins and getting bitch slapped by a mech." Neptune says eating away at his noodles.

"We seriously going to have to check every club aren't we" sunny says sighing.

"Not every club buddy. All we have to do is find someone wearing a red and blake suit, if I remember correctly those are the club owners men" Neptune says casually.

"Perfect, we have a lead" Sunny says as she finishes off her noodles. "Someone like that can't be to hard to find right"

Meanwhile at the evil people's warehouse.

"What your saying you saw that blonde lion Faunas alone last night" Roman says talking to someone over the phone. "And she was drunk, oh this is just to good, we can pay her back for the mech she destroyed."

There was silence as the other person was talking. "Great idea Neo. Watch out little Simba because we have something special planned for you" he says laughing as he hung up the phone.


	4. Security Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so here is chapter 4. And for once I want to give a shout out to the ones who fav and follower this story. I'm happy that this is interesting to you and I honestly don't know why you are reading this story. I'm a horrible writer but you guys obviously see some potential in this story and I thank you. Now enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: Security Guard

Yang went down to the night club area wearing a black and white suit with an ear piece in her ear. Tonight she will not be drinking, tonight she will be working as a security guard for the night. Junior was a guard short for tonight and seeing how it's his busiest night she was desperately needed for the job. Yang looked great in the security outfit. She got a few lustful looks from the men and even the women in the nightclub. Her lion tail swayed as she chuckled a little in amusement. "Still got it" she whispers to herself. Keeping an eye out for any unwelcomed activities. A bit of distraction from her problems this was a welcoming opportunity.

Blake was having no luck in finding any white fang. But she spotted Roman getting into a white van. She began to trail the van under cover in the shadows.

Sunny and Neptune found a guy in a red and black suit and casually approached him.

"Hey, you work for a guy who owns a nightclub right?" Neptune asks casually.

"I do..." He says cautiously.

Sunny steps in "we're meeting a friend there tonight and seem to have gotten lost. Do you happen to know the way?" She asks bending the truth a little.

"Oh it's just around the corner, just take a left and you'll be there." He says telling the truth. He had just gone on his lunch break.

"Thanks man" says Sunny returning to her tomboyish ways. Neptune and Sunny followed his directions and found the place. Entering with ease.

There were a lot of people in here how were they going to spot her. That is in till they heard a familiar voice near the bar. There was some sort of commotion.

"Sir this is my last warning, stop harassing the bartender or else I'll throw right out of this club." Yang says in a commanding tone and her eyes glowing red.

Sunny hearing that tone of voice coming from the lioness was strange to her ears, but also strangely exciting. Having pushed herself to the front of the crowd she now saw her. Yang could really pull off a suit, very alluring thought Sunny as a blush rose to her cheeks. She forgot Neptune was there intill he tapped her shoulder.

"Looks like we found her" he says quietly.

"We did..." Sunny says sounding a little distant like she was lost in thought.

"No" the random man said going to touch the bar tenders ass but failed. Yang had reached out and grabbed his wrist breaking it in the process. He screamed out in pain but that didn't last long as Yang picked him up over her head, walked to the entrance and threw him out the door.

Sunny was seeing a side of yang she has never seen, and she liked it.

She was about to give away her presence to the blonde lion faunas, intill a bomb went off in the corner of the bar. The civilians ran out of there leaving Yang, Sunny, Neptune, the twins and junior in the bar. Even juniors men high tailed it out of there.

"You" Yang says noticing Sunny and Neptune.

Sunny and Neptune just waved awkwardly to her noticing her eyes were still red.

Yang was about to go off at them but a voice interrupted her.

"Hey there little cub, ready to be taken to the zoo" says Roman as he walked through the hole in the wall casually.

"I must say, I thought you would be alone and intoxicated like last night, and the night before. Oh well I can adapt." He says casually standing his ground. As about 40 or so white fang members entered with various arrays of artillery.

"So" he starts swinging his cane around "let's dance kitty cat."


	5. Roman's Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman get's he's payback

A/N: so chapter 5 is here. I do warn you I have no idea how to write a fight sequence. I tried and did my best.

Chapter 5: Roman's Payback

"Friends of yours Blondie?" Asks junior readying his weapon.

"You could say that" she answers cursing herself for leaving her weapons at beacon.

Neptune was sending a message to the rest of the search party with there location.

Unknown to them Blake was up on the rafters of the roof assessing the situation. And growled lowly noticing all the men he bought with him.

Yang got in a battle ready stance and prepared for battle her Faunas ears folded back to show her aggression as she growled lowly yet loud enough for some people and faunas could hear.

Blake checked on her allies and noticed something missing.

"Yang" she whispers eyes widening as she noticed Yangs lack of gauntlets and her stance. She's leaving herself open to attack she'll die if this keeps up.

She messaged Ruby and weiss to bring ember Cecelia and to hurry.

The battle had begun. Sunny and Neptune we're dealing with one half of the room. While Junior and the twins the other half. Yang went straight for Roman eyes a blazing red. Her attacks were disorganized and full of rage. Roman was able to easily dodge them.

"You don't seem like yourself, Simba, do you need a nap" Roman taunts as he dodges easily. Yang didn't realize but she left herself in a terrible position her eyes widen in fear as she felt the barrel of his cane right at her chest.

"Say goodnight" Roman says as he fired his cane gun right into her chest. The explosion making her fly. She would of hit the wall if Blake didn't catch her. The last thing Yang saw was tears running down Blake's face, and the sound of sirens before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapter is so short. blame my short attention span


End file.
